1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force socket apparatus for testing gun mount assemblies, methods for making the apparatus and methods for using the apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a zero force insertion apparatus for testing gun mount assemblies for electrical and optical performance criteria where the apparatus has an opened or disengaged condition for zero force insertion and removal of a mount into a socket associated with the apparatus and a closed or engaged condition for bringing mount pins into electrical communication with electrically conductive receiving elements of the socket so that the gun assembly can be tested for electrical and optical performance while the socket is in the closed condition and where the apparatus can be operated in non-continuous or continuous manner. The present invention also relates to an automated testing apparatus incorporating the socket apparatus, to methods for making the socket apparatus and to methods for using the socket apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses are known for testing devices that have sockets such as gun mount assembly for cathode ray tubes or other similar devices. Moreover, various zero insertion force apparatus for testing such devices are also known. Such apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,257 to Swaffield and U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,098 to Sano et al., and in several foreign references: Japanese Patent Application No. 6320103, pub. no. 08180810A to Seiichiro, Japanese Patent Application No. 62-241580 to Endou, Japanese Patent Application No. 52-150543 to Shirai and EP98201058.9. However, these apparatuses are not designed to test gun mount assemblies in a zero force insertion manner.
Thus, there is a need in the art for other zero insertion force apparatus for testing gun assemblies either in a non-continuous or continuous manner where the number of moving parts is minimal decreasing breakage and increasing testing efficiency in moving parts is minimal decreasing breakage and increasing testing efficiency in continuous manufacturing facilities.